A Christmas Pokemon Story
A Christmas Pokemon Story This is one of DJ's unfinished works It is losely based on Pokemon and Christmas A Christmas Pokemon Story (work in progress) Once In a place that was called the north pole, which is now been renamed to the terrifying wasteland, everything was frozen solid not a single liquid was spared. Not a single animal or human was in sight for miles around, except for a small group of men and one woman. They all lived in their camper which was made especially for exploring the vast wasteland. They were there to make the discoveries that no one else wanted to make. This wasteland that no one dared talked about or even go near. Because this frozen land was said to house some of the most mysterious and dangerous creatures of this world. This land was created when the polar apocalypse destroyed half of the world while the other half was completely, untouched by the apocalypse. But there was only one problem with coming out to this torrid wasteland. It was below -60 F at all times, at this moment it was only -57 F this has never happened since the apocalypse. So a group of 4 people decided that this was the best time to find out what kind of creatures did live in the wasteland covered in sheets of ice. But the camper kept them warm at all times, the dial was always set to 100 F at the most. This is because if they came in from the wasteland and it wasn’t this warm they would all die. “C’mon dude, we need to get out of here, we only have a bit of energy left to heat in our suits!” James shouted from the entrance of the cave. “I think I found something, it’s here in the ice. But I’m having trouble breaking through the ice!” Jefferson shouted from inside the cave. “Dude! We have to leave now, I can see an ice storm on the horizon, it’s coming in fast!” James shouted. “No, we can’t leave I’m too close to breaking this ice to stop now!” Jefferson yelled over the wind. *Cersh* “Guys? You have to wait out the storm in the cave! Over.” *Cersh* The walkie talkie screeched. “Wait why? We can make it back in time! Over.” Jefferson said into the walkie talkie. *Cersh* “No you can’t the storm is coming in to fast! Over and out!” *Cersh* The walkie talkie announced. “Hey, we have to stay in the cave!” Jefferson yelled angrily. “Wait, dude how are we going to survive? It’s getting too cold” James shouted while walking out of the cave. “I’m not sure but we have to get in the cave before the storm sets in” Jefferson said. “Oh, well you always find a way for us to survive” James said. So the two started to run into the cave. “Remember when we were stuck in that jungle cavern and there were giant bees attacking us and you fended them off with that makeshift torch?” James asked while the two of them sat down on the icy floor. “Yeah, that was so funny. I have no clue why those bees were so afraid of that torch” Jefferson said laughing, remembering the moment. “I think it’s because you had put that honey in it and it made that foul smell” James said, while trying to hold in a laugh. “Hahahhah! Yeah, I think it was because of that, but only because the honey was the only thing that would burn well!” Jefferson laughed. “Oh, here comes the storm I can see it coming across right now” James whispered. “How did this all start?” “What do you mean? Were you not there when they explained how the polar apocalypse happened?” Jefferson asked. “No, I didn’t make it for the briefing because I had some family issues to take care of” James said sadly. “Oh, well I’ll tell you the basics of what happened, so it started when there was a polar shift about a month ago. It caused a chain reaction that then froze this part of the world and now we have this wasteland” Jefferson explained in a somber tone. “Wait, really? I thought it was because of what people said lived out here” James whispered. “What do you mean?” Jefferson asked. “Oh, there was a rumour going around that someone came here before us and saw some pretty terrible stuff. That’s why I’ve been trying to get passed this ice wall so bad, because people said that the person then decided to seal the place up for good. I didn’t believe it till I saw a bird fly out of this cave a week ago, strangely he looked like a toucan!” James shouted. “That is impossible it would be much too cold for that kind of bird to live here!” Jefferson exclaimed in confusion “That is what I thought but, I know what I saw! It had to be some kind of colorful bird I know that for a fact!” James shouted angrily. “Hey, man I’m not saying you were wrong I just don’t think it would be possible it just wouldn’t make any sense at all!” Jefferson said. “Do you think that you are some kind of genius because you were able to study the world?” James asked. “No man….. That’s not what I’m saying…… Dude I don’t want to fight it isn’t going to help us especially not at this point” Jefferson said. “Yes that is what you are saying you made that perfectly clear to me!” James shouted. “You think that you are better because you went and traveled around the world and studied the environments! Well news flash Jefferson you aren't special non of us are… get used to it before you get hurt” “Stop yelling, you're going to attract something you don't want to” Jefferson whispered. “How do you even know what is out here?! This is the first time we have been here, you know nothing of this land!” James shouted as he slammed his hand on the ice wall and it shattered. James then plunged right through the wall and fell down into a deep ravine. “James! Are you ok?” Jefferson shouted. “Dude, you have to see this, this…… it shouldn’t be like this should it? Jefferson asked. “Omg…. no this can happen in rare times” Jefferson said while looking through the shattered wall. “What is this called?” James asked. “I think it’s called a tundra” Someone said from behind Jefferson. “Huh?” Jefferson asked while spinning around to see who was behind him. “Who is up there?” James asked “It's only me Mrs.Claus!” The voice said “Hey, can you help me out of this hole?” James asked. “Uh…. yeah hold on… let me get the rope” Jefferson said in confusion, because he grew up being taught that Santa wasn’t real. Jefferson threw down the rope to James and he started to climb up. When he got to the top Mrs.Claus told them to follow her and they climbed aboard santa’s slay and they zoomed to where santa was staying. “I can’t believe that there really is a santa! I was always told that he didn’t exist, and even know I don’t believe that we will see him” Jefferson said while stepping off the sleigh. “Dude come on keep it an open mind” James said. They walked into the old wooden house and a warm wave of heat slapped them in the face. They started to look around, they could tell that something was off because there was no sound coming from inside the house, not a peep. “He should be just down this hallway” Mrs.Claus said while walking in front of James and Jefferson. “Are you not coming with us?” James asked. “No, I’m sorry my dear I need to start on dinner and set the table for extra guests” Mrs.Claus said as James and Jefferson walked into a room at the end of the hall. Standing there was a much more slim and lean santa, he had more muscle than he did fat. He had a belt around his waist that was filled with some kind of red and white balls. “What, are those?” Jefferson asked